<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>龙血的十二种用途 by Qurainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403836">龙血的十二种用途</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow'>Qurainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>科尔多夫斯托茨（Koldovstoretz）是原著设定里位于俄罗斯的魔法学校。</p><p>龙血的十二种用途目前官方只给出了两种，也就是文中的第十种消除疣子和第十一种清洗烤炉（？？？）。其他，包括奎茵的解读，均为私设。</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“空有皮囊的草包。”</p><p> </p><p>想到叔父对阿不思·邓布利多的评价，奎茵有片刻的失神，指间的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上悬停。</p><p> </p><p>那个人身上有太多让她好奇的点。</p><p> </p><p>单从外表上来看，这个被几百人围在礼堂中央的英国教授完全有可能担得起“空有皮囊”这一殊荣——他比报纸上更迷人。除却照片所能展示出的精致五官和挺拔身姿，邓布利多语态从容淡静，气质沉稳儒雅，一派年长者独有的睿智与包容感，偏偏笑起来时嘴角括弧状的梨涡会带着孩童般的稚气。</p><p> </p><p>“哪个更有吸引力？” 叔父的声音继续在耳边回响。“鹤发鸡皮的老古董又有了晦涩难懂的新发现？或是英俊儒雅的天才教授竟做出了与年龄不相符的成就？”那个中年政客说这话时语带嘲讽，眼神锐利，仿佛对他所评价的人相知甚深了若指掌，又仿佛世人蒙昧，只他一人有看破真相的能力和一针见血的勇气。</p><p> </p><p>“炼金术理论也好，龙血的十二种用途也罢，那根本就是尼可·勒梅一人的成果。加上邓布利多的名字，只是为了让那张脸给羊皮纸上的枯燥墨迹润润色。”说话的人嘴角上扬，眼神越发锐利。“邓布利多要真有他的支持者们所吹嘘的那种才华，又怎么可能把自已埋没在学校里。” </p><p> </p><p>奎茵无从反驳，却也不会就此信了叔父言之凿凿的论断。</p><p> </p><p>“更重要的是，他的拥趸说他是格林德沃唯一惧怕的人。”中年政客轻微摇头，似在为众人的愚昧而叹息，“这么久了，他哪怕有一次透露出一点他敢直面格林德沃的迹象吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这句话几乎是盖棺定论，让邓布利多整个人入了土。</p><p> </p><p>即便如此，布斯巴顿的优等生还是决定亲自来巴黎看看这场名为“龙血的十二种用途”的讲座，然后再下结论。</p><p> </p><p>拉回思绪时，台上人清澈的蓝眼睛正好照入她眼中。说不清是一种被看破思绪的错觉，还是单纯被那双眼睛震颤了一下。奎茵倒抽一口气，指节无意识地用力，羽毛笔断裂的咔哒脆响伴随溅出的墨迹，在桌上留下一条墨绿污点构成的细线。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”奎茵低声说。快速抽出魔杖清理桌面，尽量不让更多人注意到她的失态。旁边的金发少年一声嗤笑，让她迅速红了耳根，抬头看向对方的眼神羞愧里带着微怒。</p><p> </p><p>她的脸更红了。那少年与她年纪相仿，英俊的眉眼里满是外放的张扬。他的注意力似乎并不在她这里，眼神紧紧锁在礼堂中央的人身上，眼中的光芒近乎欣赏迷恋，却又像带着明显的挑衅感。</p><p> </p><p>奎茵确定对方刚才注意了她的行为，那声嘲讽也是因她而已。但这个少年此时却只注视着邓布利多。像是根本不屑为她分散注意力，也并不关心她对那声嘲讽如何应对。</p><p> </p><p>可惜台上的人并没有看到她身边的少年，毕竟今天是近年来这个礼堂内观众最多的一次。</p><p> </p><p>当邓布利多宣布龙血的第十一种用途是清理烤炉之后，奎茵前排身量魁梧的男生终于举起了手。</p><p> </p><p>台上的人停了下来，满厅的人也渐渐将目光汇聚到此处。</p><p> </p><p>“什么人会用昂贵的龙血去清理烤炉，教授？”俄国口音。少年已经刻意压制自己语气里冒犯的意味。他昨天半夜从科尔多夫斯托茨赶来这里，显然不是为了听龙血可以清理烤箱、祛除疣子这种事。</p><p> </p><p>有一小半的人当场愣住，也有人轻微点头附和，但更多的人无奈地皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p>奎茵身边的金发少年再一次发出嗤笑，人群将视线从他斜前方挪到了他身上。却是他身边的奎茵清了清嗓子先开了口。</p><p> </p><p>“恕我冒昧，”小女巫深吸一口气，垂眼看向自己面前羊皮纸上墨迹未干的花体字。“第十一种用途，龙血能清理烤炉，意味着它能溶解任何高温变性后的试剂，乃至熔化后又凝固的金属——也就是说，可以将难以溶解的材料加热后以龙血为溶剂做成药剂。而龙血能祛除肉结，则暗示它可以恢复后天伤害造成的皮肤性质改变……”</p><p> </p><p>她说着举起面前的羊皮纸，向周围人展示它时眼中带着不易察觉的自矜和骄傲。</p><p> </p><p>邓布利多笑了起来，眼中闪过赞许的光。奎茵身边的金发少年修长的指节抵上嘴唇，不耐地轻微摇头。台上人眼中的笑意几乎是在瞬间凝固，金发少年也在同时顿住了动作。</p><p> </p><p>在场只有两个人知道，那是格林德沃在烦躁时的标志性动作。</p><p> </p><p>是他一时不查，才会在邓布利多对那个布斯巴顿的小女巫露出欣赏眼神时卸下了伪装。</p><p> </p><p>金发少年回过神来，眼中毫无慌乱，甚至带上了挑衅的笑意。正在被全欧洲乃至全魔法界通缉的人并不怕暴露。他随时可以离开，在场没人能拦得住他。其他人是无能，而唯一有能力的人却不能这样做。</p><p> </p><p>他在那一瞬间突然恶意地希望被对方认出来，然后看邓布利多在满座观众面前要如何收场。金发少年几乎要张扬地笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>然而那双蓝眼睛移开了，眼神平静如常，不带一丝异样。</p><p> </p><p>他没有认出他。少年的手掌收握成拳。成功伪装的通缉犯心中翻滚的说不清是失落或是愤怒，唯独没有丝毫庆幸。</p><p> </p><p>“龙血的第十二项用途，”温润平静的声音再次扩散在礼堂之中，将众人的注意力拉了回来，“是洗去刻在血液中的魔法痕迹。” 中年教授环视四周，眼神落回奎茵身上。“这意味着……”</p><p> </p><p>片刻的思索，小女巫开口时声音犹疑，“它可以打破以血液为媒介立下的咒语——那种类似牢不可破的誓言的东西，有人称它为‘血誓’。”</p><p> </p><p>全场寂静，人们都在等着邓布利多点头肯定她的推论。</p><p> </p><p>“也许吧……”中年教授冲她笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“什么人会这样做。”奎茵前排的男孩再次开了口，“费心打破与人定好的盟约？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想……懦夫。”台上的人语气真诚，眼中的笑意丝毫不减，让人几乎忘了这个词本身的冒犯性，“或是卑劣者。或是既懦弱且卑劣的人。比你这样勇敢而正义的人所能想象的更加懦弱且卑劣。”邓布利多放低声音，结束了这一话题。“我想，对你来说，它的这一用途不会比清洁烤箱更有价值。”</p><p> </p><p>俄国少年没再吭声，对方毫无保留的夸赞让他觉得自己耳尖有些发烫。</p><p> </p><p>周围有人笑出了声，奎茵却不确定该不该笑。她不知道邓布利多是不是在说笑。他的情绪不对，心神不宁。小女巫敏锐地眯起了眼，暗自扫视周围的人。身边的金发少年低着头，眼神阴沉得让她打了个寒噤。</p><p> </p><p>在离场的人群中挤出一条通道并不容易。奎茵费力拨开人群，去追赶第一个离开礼堂的人，她还有更重要的疑问需要被解答。</p><p> </p><p>“教授！”她的呼喊并没有让快步穿过门厅的人停下脚步。</p><p> </p><p>奎茵是第二个奔出门厅的人，走廊内却已经空无一人。法国魔法部的礼堂内不能幻影移形，门外大概率已经守候着一批小报记者，他们关心的内容无非是向来躲藏在霍格沃茨内的“魔法界救星”为何一直拒绝对抗格林德沃。</p><p> </p><p>看着空荡荡的走廊，一种强烈的直觉让奎茵没有冲下楼往大门的方向追去。而是转身走向楼上空无一人的会议室。</p><p> </p><p>两个楼梯转角后，楼道口有人拦住了她。</p><p> </p><p>“你是怎么……”奎茵怔怔看着眼前原本应该在她后面走出礼堂，却不知何时拦在了她前路的金发少年。</p><p> </p><p>对方没有答话，甚至没有抽出魔杖，似乎在等待什么。少年深吸一口气，微微抬手缴了她的魔杖。</p><p>奎茵看着对方手里本属于她的橡木魔杖，狼狈地侧身避开迎面袭来的咒语。她来不及深究她怎么能在防不住对方的无杖魔法的情况下避开了杖尖的攻击咒，也无暇思考对方为什么突然对她出手。勉强挡下了之后两道咒语，她终于忍不住开口呼救。</p><p> </p><p>“邓布利多教授！”会议室内似乎有了响动。</p><p> </p><p>咒语自身后袭来时，少年没有任何要抵抗的意思，甚至没有费心转过身。</p><p> </p><p>奎茵瞪圆了眼，看着面前被咒语击中却毫发无损的人。震惊的眼神越过少年的肩，落在他身后脱了力的邓布利多身上。</p><p> </p><p>向来强大可靠的白巫师狼狈地跪伏在地，抬头时平静的蓝眼睛里微微带着愤恨，却不见丝毫慌乱。</p><p> </p><p>通过血誓达成的咒语转移和反噬。一个近乎疯狂的念头在奎茵脑海里成形，她要问的问题似乎渐渐有了答案。他不能对抗格林德沃。</p><p> </p><p>少年转过身，缓步向身后的中年教授走去。“成天研究怎样打破血誓，已经让你的观察力和警惕性降低到这种程度了？”</p><p> </p><p>耀眼的金发开始褪浅，异色的眼瞳最终显现。格林德沃走到脱了力的白巫师面前，皮靴踏上了对方艰难地尝试握住捡起的花楸木魔杖。</p><p> </p><p>“你没认出我吗，阿尔？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>科尔多夫斯托茨（Koldovstoretz）是原著设定里位于俄罗斯的魔法学校。</p><p>龙血的十二种用途目前官方只给出了两种，也就是文中的第十种消除疣子和第十一种清洗烤炉（？？？）。其他，包括奎茵的解读，均为私设。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你不能指望我时隔半个世纪仍能辨认你的每一副面貌。”</p><p> </p><p>咒语仍在生效，跪在地上无力起身的白巫师语气平缓，带着明显的耐心，仿佛是在向天资愚钝的学生讲解最基础的咒语。</p><p> </p><p>这种语气显然不适合在这种情境下用在格林德沃身上。黑魔王贴近了些，脚下仍踩着他的魔杖。邓布利多明显感觉对方给他的压迫感开始增强。</p><p> </p><p>抬头成了仰望，低头接近顺从，别开脸则与逃避无异。两人所处境况的落差让邓布利多无论如何也难以掩饰狼狈。他迫使自己暂时不去理会还有第三人在场这一事实，专心应付两个人之间的事。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，呆立在楼道口的小女巫为了降低自己的存在感，已经连呼吸都小心翼翼地压制着。她想转身逃跑，偏偏双腿沉重得无力抬起。况且，她还不确定眼前情况，不知道自己该不该把邓布利多一个人留在这里。</p><p> </p><p>“我为你的失误感到遗憾——已经认不出和自己缔结血誓的人，却还没有销毁它。”</p><p> </p><p>邓布利多没有接话，俯视着他的人笑了起来，终于肯降尊纡贵地俯下身，缓慢半跪在他身边。两人对视的眼睛渐渐靠近，直到邓布利多能从对方异色的眼瞳里看清自己仍称得上平静的蓝眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你没毁掉它，是因为不够‘懦弱’？还是不够‘卑劣’？”</p><p> </p><p>“不够时间。”中年教授的声音真诚，眼神坦荡。要不是对方突然拽紧了他的领带，勒得他有些喘不上气，邓布利多几乎要微笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>气氛转变得太过突然。眼看格林德沃被激怒，奎茵没忍住倒抽一口凉气，又迅速僵在原地，努力让自己安静得仿佛不存在。极度的恐慌和震惊让她无暇质疑邓布利多在这种时候激怒对方是否明智。</p><p> </p><p>听到身后的响动，格林德沃没有回头，嘴角几不可查的上扬只出现了一瞬间，但也足够引起邓布利多的警觉。</p><p> </p><p>对方眼中一闪而过的紧张让格林德沃脸上的笑意明显起来，他刚才差一点就成了两人中更先泄露情绪的人。幸而，此时他依然是主导局势的人。</p><p> </p><p>“总之是不够……你随身带着它？”松开领带的手指绕过西装和马甲，压上了柔软轻薄的衬衫领口。指尖隔着布料细细摸索，直至探到布料内的金属细链。</p><p> </p><p>对方温热的掌心隔着布料贴上金属链，沿着前襟不断下滑时，邓布利多终于忍不住皱起了眉，视线在奎茵身上微一游移后对上了面前异色的眼瞳，一双蓝眼睛里满是威胁的意味。</p><p> </p><p>格林德沃坦然如他对视着，手上的动作丝毫不停，掌心覆上布料之下的金属挂坠后，依然不依不饶地左右探寻按压。指尖隔着布料触到对方胸前的肉粒时，甚至恶意掐弄了一下。</p><p> </p><p>目瞪口呆的小女巫这才回过神来，当即闭上了眼，强烈的求生欲让她想要立刻转身逃离。</p><p> </p><p>“站住。”</p><p> </p><p>格林德沃没有回头，悠然开了口。声音不大，却让身后的人毫不迟疑地听从了指令。</p><p> </p><p>“格林德沃！”对方的手指碰上衣扣时，邓布利多终于变了脸色，眼中的怒意和威胁更加明显。</p><p> </p><p>“你平时不是这样叫我的。”以格林德沃的习惯，这种时候他应该靠得再近些，贴在对方耳边低声细语，任由自己低沉的声线改变对方心跳的频率。</p><p> </p><p>但这一次他没有。他太想看清那双锐利的蓝眼睛里的情绪变化。“别这样看着我，阿尔……”指尖微一转动，解开了锁骨下方的衣扣，“我怕我会忍不住把你玩坏。”</p><p> </p><p>身后紧闭双眼捂着耳朵的女巫几乎忍不住尖叫出声。格林德沃终于如愿以偿地看见那双蓝眼睛里露出了惊慌恐慌和掩饰不住的难以置信。</p><p> </p><p>“总要为你的失误承担些后果，不是吗？”这一次他贴近了邓布利多耳边，明显感觉身下人在轻微发抖。</p><p> </p><p>邓布利多努力压制着愤怒，眼眶因刚才的瞪视而有些酸涩。他的失误并不是没有认出格林德沃，而是过于信任对方。</p><p> </p><p>耳边突然传来低笑声，温热湿润的吻顺着耳垂移到耳尖，最后停在邓布利多苍白面色上发红的眼角下。</p><p> </p><p>格林德沃抬起奎茵的魔杖，遗忘咒和夺魂咒同时出手后，头也不回地顺手将魔杖一抛。身后的女巫眼神空洞，木然接过魔杖，转身下了楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>感到怀中人瞬间放松了一刹，格林德沃忍不住哂笑出声。他甚至不愿让那个女学生记得邓布利多曾对她展露赞许的微笑，又怎么可能让她欣赏白巫师沉迷情欲时迷离的眼神或甜腻的喘息。</p><p> </p><p>脚步声渐渐消失，邓布利多不确定自己该松一口气还是该更紧张。对方手上的动作还在继续，他的衣扣也已经被全部解开。温热的手掌细细密密地贴着胸腹缓慢下移，显然是志在必得。</p><p> </p><p>“我很好奇，你在不确定状况时，对人出手用的都是力松劲泄吗？”身下的人顿了一下，格林德沃眼中的笑意更加明显，圈住对方欲望的手指也越发不安分。</p><p> </p><p>原本应该是缴械咒，但对邓布利多来说，失去魔杖显然不等同于完全丧失抵抗力。接下来的话不必点透，两人俱是心照不宣。</p><p> </p><p>狠不下心毁掉血誓，便索性给他一个机会让他把吊坠夺回去。他不敢说邓布利多是故意让他得手的，但至少，对方潜意识里必然不抗拒他这样做。</p><p> </p><p>指尖逗弄铃口时下手稍重了些，身下人颤抖的喘息里混入了吃痛后的轻微抽气声。他放轻了动作安抚地吻上白巫师眼角的水迹，揽在对方身上的手也收紧了几分。邓布利多几乎是瞬间放弃抵抗，释放在他手中。</p><p> </p><p>身下的人还没缓过神，格林德沃已经就着指间黏腻的液体探入穴口处开始扩张。他今天过于急切了些。</p><p> </p><p>邓布利多不会放心把完全失去抵抗力的自己交到他手中。新找出的论据让格林德沃推翻了之前的猜想。他大概是真的没认出他。</p><p> </p><p>体内的抽送报复性地突然加重，原本已经极力忍耐的白巫师几乎抽泣出声，却没有抵抗，而是收紧了环在他腰背上的手，微微带了些乞求的意味。</p><p> </p><p>或许，他真的会。格林德沃凝视着对方有些失神的蓝眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>释放的一瞬间，他贴在对方耳边，声音有些低哑，“你真的这么相信我吗？阿尔？”</p><p> </p><p>没有回应，身下人意识模糊地闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>格林德沃默然看着他沉沉阖上的眼睫，微有些失神。</p><p> </p><p>感到对方取下了他脖颈上的挂瓶，动作轻柔地整理着他的衣物，邓布利多放松了精神，彻底陷入沉睡</p><p> </p><p>醒来时正值傍晚，霞光从窗口透入空无一人的会议室。门从里面反锁着，室内分外安静。会议室的座椅软弱，他趴着的桌面上铺着叠好的外套。</p><p> </p><p>邓布利多撑起身，勉强凝聚的眼神落在桌面的玫瑰上——花茎下压着银色的细链和精致的吊瓶。</p><p> </p><p>他和他一样，认定了他下不了手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>